


I Will Always Choose You

by destiny335



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by two works of art that I can't find where they originally come from. I can provide the accounts from Instagram I found them on, so these are the two:<br/>phandom_4_life_<br/>lgbt.whale</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Will Always Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by two works of art that I can't find where they originally come from. I can provide the accounts from Instagram I found them on, so these are the two:  
> phandom_4_life_  
> lgbt.whale

   Dan was on his computer, headphones on his head and focusing on the latest DanAndPhilGames video that he was require to edit. He didn't hear anything going on in the real world, focusing on his screams of fright from all the bloody jump scares and editing out the little kisses him and his roommate - and boyfriend - shared while filming the video. Suddenly, he smelled vanilla and realized his boyfriend, Phil Lester, was leaning over him, grabbing for something.

   "Excuse me." Dan just stared at his boyfriend, wondering what the hell he's doing.

   "I'm just taking a pencil. Don't mind me. Oh, aaand I'll take that one over there. Ooooops! It fell." Phil casually bend on Dan's lap, smirking to himself.

   "I was actually working, you know." Phil swiftly picked up the fallen pencil, pecking Dan lips before getting up.

   "Sorry." Phil left quickly, smiling to himself while Dan put his head into his arms, his mind a jumble mess.

_Bloody twat. This is what I get for loving him so much._

* * *

   Later that day, Dan wanted his revenge on Phil for making him not able to concentrate after that kiss.

   "Oh Danny! Where are you?" Phil peeked into each room, looking for his younger boyfriend.

   "In here!" Phil followed his voice, realizing he was in their room.

   Once the two became a thing, they moved into Dan's room, Phil liking when Dan plays the piano, making him fall to sleep instantly. Phil also liked that he didn't have that wicker headboard either.

   When Phil entered their bedroom, he sees Dan laid out of their bed, showing everything to Phil. And I mean _everything_. Dan's plan was to seduce Phil, tempting him to the very edge and then stop, now going any further.

   "What are you doing Dan?" Dan just smirks at his innocent - but not really - boyfriend.

   "Just... chilling."

   "Uh huh, I see. Well-" Before Phil can finish his sentence, Dan grabs his collar, kissing his passionately. Phil responds immediately, being the dominant one when it comes to this part of their relationship.

   Dan, forgetting his plans, melts into Phil, suddenly becoming submissive. He allows Phil to lay him down on the bed, kissing all over his body. Starting at the base of his neck, Phil leaves no skin untouched, kissing, licking and sucking on Dan's slightly tan skin.

   "Oh god Phil, just take me already."

   Phil smirks while leaving the fifth hickey on Dan, which is on his chest. Phil continues to tickle Dan with kisses, lowering himself more and more. He gets to the navel, stopping suddenly.

   "What the hell Phil? Don't stop now."

   "Patients is key darling. I need to get protection." Dan blushes immensely, realizing how desperate he must have sounded.

   Once Phil ripped open the foil packet with his teeth - which Dan must admit, was quite hot - he slipped it on his member, all clothes long been discarded. He prepped Dan, sticking several fingers in his hole before thrusting right in, not giving a warning.

   "Holy shit Phil! Give me a warning first." Phil apologizes, continuing to move once Dan was comfortable. He continues to thrust, finding a rhythm and Dan meeting with him with each thrust.

   "I love you Dan."

   "I love you too Phil."

* * *

   "God, that was great." Dan snuggled into Phil's side, tired from all the rounds they went.

   After the two cleaned up, they slipped into their boxes, it being less tempting to go another round with something blocking them. "You know, I kinda want cereal right now."

   Dan looked up at Phil, staring at him like he grew a second head. "Are you fucking serious?"

   "Yes, but I want to cuddle you more, so I'll wait."

   "Such a gentleman." Phil smiled down at his soulmate, happiness glowing in his eyes.

   "I'm so glad I met you. You changed my life, for the better." Dan met his stare, smiling his own happy smile.

   "I think I should be more thankful. I finally found a friend who prefers me than any other."

   "I will always choose you."

   "Good, cause I will always choose you too."


End file.
